cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The "SAM has never played HALO" Treaty
Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:HALO The following is an agreement between the two alliances, the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and HALO, henceforth known as MCXA and HALO. Article I: Preamble In the spirit of furthering friendship, cooperation, and protection, the MCXA and HALO hereby agree to all articles below. Both parties agree that HALO becomes a protectorate of MCXA until such time as HALO can stand on its own as an independent alliance. Article II: Protection Should HALO require it, MCXA agrees to give aid, financially and military to HALO. MCXA agrees to help HALO in any defensive wars that they get involved in. Additionally, MCXA may help HALO in an offensive war provided that HALO has a legitimate reason for fighting. However, HALO is obligated to help MCXA in any wars that MCXA gets involved in. Article III: Advisers HALO agrees that two MCXA members designated by MCXA will receive an advisory position in HALO to help them in their alliance. These advisers will have veto power in HALO and to serve in the best interest of HALO. Veto powers are subjected to use during war declarations, treaties which include MDP's, MADP'S PIATS,Friendship Pacts, TOA's. Advisers will act in suggestive positions in regards to military rules of engagement, use of nukes,raids. Advisers will also assist when asked on issues regarding interior departments. Article IV - Security and Communication If HALO discovers information that will harm or generally hurt the welfare of MCXA, then HALO will turn the information over to a leader of MCXA under 24 hours. They agree to keep the information confidential. If MCXA discovers information that will harm or generally hurt the welfare of HALO, then MCXA will turn the information over to a leader of HALO under 24 hours. They agree to keep the information confidential. Article V: Senate With the signing of this pact, the members of HALO shall and will vote in support of BLEU's senator of choice on the blue Team. Article VI: Treaties HALO is free to do as they wish internally. HALO may coordinate its own foreign affairs, however, if HALO wishes to sign any sort of a pact with any other alliance, they will need to discuss the matter with MCXA. HALO can be assured this will be fair and unrestricted to a sensible extent. Article VII: Void This Pact may be declared void, should either HALO or MCXA wish for it to be so. However, for it to be declared void, HALO must state that they wish for it to be void, and no sooner than nine (9) days will this pact be terminated. MCXA holds the right to void at will. Signatures Signed for the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance: Sam, Co-Chancellor Ololiqui, Co-Chancellor Krim Xephon, High Council Wain, High Council Dr. Fresh, High Council CWC, High Council Valashu, High Council Enimecnegnev, High Council Lord Nettles, High Council GONEfishin34, High Council Link229, High Council Blackeagle, High Council TFS, High Council Signed for HALO: Cool3atool,Master Chief